A Reason
by xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: Nikolai finds a new obsession that isn't Anya, and finds himself enjoying his dive into insanity. WARNINGS INSIDE! And Review, or I'll send both Nikolai and Natalya to your house with knives!


_**A Reason**_

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Nyotalia, Belarus selfcest, suicidal themes, incestual themes, yaoi, yuri, RusAme and Nyo! RusAme.**

Nikolai Braginiski knew that he was going crazy. Not because of his creepy obsession with Anya, or his eerie fascination with knives… _No._ This was because of _**HER…**_ The woman that Nikolai had been seeing in the mirror. She looked like him, and others frowned upon her like him; but unlike him, she was fragile. All of the other people that he'd seen through the mirror had looked at her with nothing but horror, hatred and disgust! But what they didn't see was what they all did to her; they didn't see what she was like when she was alone, but Nikolai did. He saw when she'd break down and cry; hugging her knees to her chest in an attempt to comfort herself, because no one else would… Not even Ivan, her supposed 'Big brother'! Nikolai _**hated**_ Ivan! How could he let her go through that on her own? How could he be afraid of her? _How could he not return her precious love!?_ Her name was Natalya, and she was perfect in Nikolai's eyes. Not even Anya could compare. But in all of this perfection, there was just one catch. She wasn't real, and she couldn't be touched. Because Nikolai knew that he was just finally losing his mind. He wished that she was real, that he could touch her; that he could comfort the one person who seemed to know his pain, as it was hers as well…

She'd gotten up from the floor and walked over to the mirror as he watched her, trying to fix her appearance before leaving to try and win over Ivan again.

"St-stupid America! Stupid s-sunflowers!" She sobbed.

"I'll show Vanya, and his st-stupid whore!"

Nikolai stood up from the old wooden chair that he'd been sitting on. This was new, and he didn't like where it was going…

"Da pabačennia…" She whispered, taking one of her well-polished knives and holding it to her wrist.

Nikolai growled at the words and the vertical way that she was holding the knife, _he wouldn't let Ivan hurt her!_ _He just wouldn't!_ But, what could he do…? Without even thinking about it; he reached across through the mirror and grabbed the hand that was holding the knife with one hand, using the other to wipe away her tears.

"Pačakaj…" He said softly.

Natalya looked up at him in shock, her eyes wide with something akin to fear and undertones of thankfulness. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was silently thankful that at least someone had cared…

"W-who are you!?" She asked in what she hoped was a commanding tone.

Though given her state at the moment, she doubted that it really was. The man that had appeared from thin air and out of her mirror was quite handsome; with elegant Belarusian features, cold violet eyes and platinum-blonde hair. His expression was equally as cold as his eyes, but twice as angered. Suddenly, his expression turned into a sad and somewhat understanding smile.

"Someone who cares." He stated esoterically, stealing a soft kiss from her delicate lips.

Natalya leaned in close, and closed her eyes. What was the point in resisting? She was already losing her mind, wasn't she?

'I must be insane, how else could anyone possibly care?' Thought the Belarusian woman.

Her thoughts were proved right when she opened her eyes, and he was gone… She gazed at the mirror where he had been, touching her fingers to her still tingling lips. But all she saw was her tear-streaked reflection; and the knife that she'd been holding, had long since fallen to the floor. Natalya returned the sad smile, knowing that her mind was slipping. But that was okay, as long as _**HE**_was there when she needed him.

"Dziakuj." She said quietly.

"Thank you, for being my reason to live…"

Nikolai smiled a slightly happier smile as she walked out of the door on the other side of the mirror, leaving the knife behind. Not that he'd let anyone see him smile like that. He wondered vaguely if Anya felt the same way about Amelia that Ivan did about Alfred, but then shrugged it off. It wasn't his problem anymore, as he was already enjoying sliding further and further into this crazed aberration that was his own mind…

**THE END**

_**Belarusian Google Translations:**_

Da pabačennia- Goodbye

Pačakaj- Wait

Dziakuj- Thanks

**A/N: I fail at even trying to pronounce any Belarusian words… :'(**


End file.
